


Peach

by Spookyjimandtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Jenna's a good friend, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Josh has pink hair, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Some future fluff, tyler plays basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyjimandtyler/pseuds/Spookyjimandtyler
Summary: So sorry if this is bad, hopefully you will like it, have a lovely day my Fren's(Also like if you don't end up hating tell me! Or if you do hate it tell me why





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is bad, hopefully you will like it, have a lovely day my Fren's  
>  (Also like if you don't end up hating tell me! Or if you do hate it tell me why 

Josh didn't know how he got himself into this. Its not like it was anything really, he was just nervous as fuck.

His friends had convinced him to go to a basketball game, now to any "normal" person that doesn't sound that out of the ordinary. The fact of matter was Josh hated basketball games, well he didn't hate the game, he hated the people. Well.. He didn't hate everybody, the real issue here was none other than the, team captain, Tyler Joseph. He had a huge fucking crush on him.

Josh stood in front of his mirror, he felt like one of those girls in a 90's teen movie, his wardrobe was all over the floor. He sighed loudly, regretting the fact that his closet had thrown up all over the room. He needed to get his shit together. He pulled on his "I want to believe" shirt, it was his favorite. He had his ever constant black skinny jeans on, _its not like I'll even talk to Tyler ,_ he thought,  _why am I making such a big deal about this,_  with a grunt he pulled his clothes together and threw them in the hamper, he wasn't about to hang up everything again. Even if it meant he'd have shit ton of laundry to do later.

He went back to his mirror, pulling his hands through his bubblegum pink hair that stuck up in about every direction possible, and let out another exasperated sigh, _this was as good as it was going to get._

  
His phone started buzzing incessantly, moments later, he quickly answered it, _his breath was labored, he really needed to calm down a_ fter a few deep breathe he answered the phone,

"Jenna? "

"Joshua!! You're still coming right?, I'm on my way, want me to pick you up?"

"First of all,don't call me that!", He said with a hint of tease, " and yes.. Pick me up,please, see you later,love"

  
_if I don't die from anxiety first ,_ he thought, hanging up the phone.

He stumbled across his room in search of his wallet, he found it under one of his many t-shirts that failed to make the trip to the hamper. Jenna didn't live far away so he hurried down stairs, saying goodbye to his parents in the kitchen, they said goodbye with a smile and " stay safe" , now he really felt like he was in one of those fucking 9O's movies, all he needed was a plaid skirt. He giggled loudly, he was really anxious, he always giggled when he got nervous, he seriously needed help or something.

Jenna pulled up seconds later, he shuffled into the car and slammed the door shut with sigh,

"you okay over there, Joshua", she teased.

Lightly pushing his shoulder causing Josh to begin giggling again, he really needed to stop or he was going to giggle in front of, Tyler, that was something he could not afford to happen.

Josh sat in the bleachers silently chewing on his fingernail,  _I need to stop,_ he thought, he pulled his hand from his face, glancing to Jenna on his side, listening to her ramble on about something, though he wasn't really listening, he was thinking about Tyler.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a cheer erupted from all around him. The basketball team ran out to the court, _this town treated basketball like it was some kinda holy grail,_  Josh sat with his arms crossed showing no signs of excitement, though Josh was practically buzzing, his nerves calming down, _i'm not even going to talk to Tyler,_  he thought, _anyway Tyler would never like me, I mean for starters, Tyler was straight, right?,_ he was just sitting in the bleachers his mind going into a trance watching the ball fly across the court, Tyler controlling the game, expertly. Sweat was dripping down Tyler's face and he was so concentrated, _fuck,_ Tyler pulled his hand through his hair causing Josh to practically swoon.

"JOSH!" "JOSHUA!!" Josh looked over at Jenna like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie. Jenna giggled loudly and put her hand on his shoulder, " I asked, are you enjoying yourself?" Josh put his face into his hand, already heating up,

"I'm just watching the game, what do you mean?" He said hoping he she hadn't noticed his distraction.

"Well, Joshua I thought you didn't like basketball, and you've had the goofiest grin on your face for the past 15 minutes, I've never seen someday that _invested_." ..."Plus you've been staring at Tyler for All of those 15 minutes, "Jenna said with a smirk,

Josh pulled his face up, "You're point?" He said with a confidence, though his face was practically rose in color.

"Nothing" Jenna said, "you should ask him out, I know for a fact he'd love that" she said with a giggle turning away.

Josh was shocked, _was it that obvious he was crushing, hard, fuck,_ and what did Jenna mean by "I know for a fact he'd like that" , Josh was in a cloud the rest of the night, barely hearing Jenna's goodbyes as she dropped him off, he walked up to his room , closing the door behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh and pulling his shirt and shoes off, he had homework to do, _that's not gonna happen,_ he'll just deal with all of _that_ in the morning. He closed his eyes, though sleep was not occurring.

His mind wandered, to Tyler running across the court, sweating dripping from his face and muscles straining as he threw the ball, and all those times Tyler had winked at him in the hall. He thought of Tyler pinning him hard against the wall and devouring that sweet spot against his neck and pushing his hands above him. He could feel his cock harden, he slowly traced his fingers down his torso till the waistband of his jeans, he unbuttoned them slowly, releasing himself, causing Josh to let out a low wine.

A wet spot already forming in his boxers were the tip of his cock touched the fabric, he palmed himself through his boxer, teasing himself just enough to where, he was a moaning mess. He imagined it was Tyler's cock grinding _hard_ up against him, giving him much needed friction. He finally wrapped his hand around his cock , letting out a high pitched moan. He spend up his motions bucking his hips up a he swiped his thumb over the slit spreading precum down his shaft.

His other hand made its way to his nipple rolling the sensitive bead through his hand. He imagined Tyler kissing and sucking his way down his neck. Marking him and calling him his slut. Till Tyler got to his nipple taking it in his mouth and pulling with his teeth. Josh's hand moved faster along his length imagining Tyler taking his cock in his hot mouth, tongue flicking across the slit, with a cry of Tyler's name Josh came all over his stomach harder than he had in along time. Josh laid there revelling in the mess he'd made. Then he hoped in the shower washing off the day behind him and he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and falling into a deep sleep, he was exhausted.


End file.
